Suzuno Fuusuke no Blog
by Kimagure 'Aya' Author
Summary: "Konnichiwa, Suzuno Fuusuke desu, 12 tahun, bersekolah di SD Aoigaoka, mantan Kapten tim Diamond Dust, dan sekarang adalah anggota tim nasional Korea "Fire Dragon", dengan ini kuucapkan "Selamat Datang di Suzuno Fuusuke no Blog"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Konnichiwa~! Fukuhara Aya disini~ saia datang untuk membawakan fic baru nyo~ saia mendapatkan ide untuk membuat fic ini setelah membaca Blog artis kesukaan saia~ Nah, begitu kalian membaca fic ini, jangan heran kalau gaya penulisannya aneh, itu karena saia menulisnya seperti di Blog-Blog biasa, bagi yang tidak punya atau tidak pernah melihat Blog mungkin merasa aneh, makanya tinggalkan review kalian ya~ saia akan menjawab pertanyaan yang kalian tinggalkan di review~ Nah, karena saia sudah bicara cukup panjang, silahkan membaca fic ini~ Saa.. HAPPY READING MINNA!

**Suzuno Fuusuke no Blog  
**Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5  
Warning: OOC, OC, gaje, abal, nista, de el el

**Welcome to My Blog **

**Selasa, 1 April 2009  
07.00 AM**

"Konnichiwa, Suzuno Fuusuke desu, umurku 12 tahun, bersekolah di SD Aoigaoka, mantan Kapten tim "Diamond Dust", dan sekarang adalah anggota tim nasional Korea "Fire Dragon", dengan ini kuucapkan "Selamat Datang di Suzuno Fuusuke no Blog"!"

Aku membuka Blog ini atas usulan Hiroto yang mengatakan aku harus bersikap lebih terbuka kepada orang lain, walaupun awalnya aku menolak usulannya, tapi dia sudah keburu membuatkanku Blog, jadi ya begitulah…"

"Karena itu aku mohon bimbingan kalian semua ya, dan maaf kalau aku tidak terlalu sering menge-Post, aku belum terbiasa menceritakan kegiatanku pada orang lain."

"Untuk saat ini, cukup sekian dulu ya, Haruya sudah marah-marah karena aku lama, Yosh, saatnya sekolah! Ore wa Ganbarimasu! Sore ja, Ittekimasu!"

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Break Time and My Friends **

**Selasa 1 April 2009  
10.00 AM**

"Sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat, dan seperti biasa, aku juga teman-temanku berkumpul di taman sekolah."

"Oh iya, aku akan memperkenalkan teman-temanku pada kalian!"

"Yang pertama, Takahashi Sougo, dia adalah Atlet Kendo muda yang berbakat!"

"Keahliannya dalam Kendo bahkan sudah diakui oleh para Atlet Kendo proffesional, dia benar-benar hebat!"

"Kami bertemu saat aku sedang di palak oleh anak-anak SMA, hanya dengan sekali serang, dia bisa langsung merubuhkan anak-anak SMA itu! Padahal tubuh mereka kekar sekali! Benar-benar hebat!"

"Sejak saat itu, kami pun jadi sering bertemu dan pulang bersama, dan akhirnya kami berteman."

"Sougo memiliki sifat baik hati, berani, dan _cool, _dia selalu memasang ekspresi wajah stoic. Stoic nya bahkan menyamai Gouenji Shuuya dari Raimon Eleven (==")."

"Sougo sudah seperti kakak bagiku, aku sayang padanya! Dalam artian kakak loh, tidak lebih."

"Akh! Apa itu yang kutulis? Ukh, semoga Sougo tidak tau tentang Blog ku, aku kan malu kalau dia membaca kiriman ini!"

"Ehem, yang kedua, Kuse Yamato, dia adalah blasteran antara Prancis dengan Jepang, dia adalah seorang model majalah yang sedang naik daun."

"Yamato memiliki wajah yang tampan, rambut pirang, mata biru, dan kulit putih, benar-benar keren!"

"Terkadang Yamato suka memberikanku baju-baju yang dipakainya saat menjadi model majalah, tapi model bajunya terlalu dewasa sehingga belum ada satu pun yang kupakai (==")."

"Kadang Yamato juga menawariku untuk jadi model di majalahnya, aku sih mau-mau saja, tapi Hiroto melarangku melakukannya, katanya:

"Fuusuke kan manis sekali! Bagaimana kalau nanti dia diculik saking manisnya? Pokoknya takkan kuijinkan Fuusuke jadi model! TIDAK AKAN!"

"Dasar berlebihan, lagipula aku kan tidak manis! Aku kan laki-laki! Masa manis?"

"Ah, hampir lupa, sifat Yamato itu ceria, sedikit kekanakkan, tapi dia serius menekuni pekerjaannya, terbukti dengan dia yang berhasil jadi seorang model terkenal hanya dalam kurun waktu 1 tahun, dia benar-benar bekerja keras."

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat dia sedang kabur dari para fangirlnya, dan karena aku hampir saja di tabrak oleh kerumunan perempuan-perempuan yang banyak itu, dia pun langsung menggendongku dan membawaku kabur, Haruya hampir saja menghajar Yamato karenanya (=="), dan sejak saat itu Yamato selalu datang ke tempatku untuk sembunyi dari para fangirl nya, dan kami pun jadi berteman.

"Yang terakhir, Miyashita Hisui, aktor muda yang sangat ahli di bidang Anime/Manga Live Action Drama.

"Dia sudah banyak membintangi Live Action, dan semuanya sukses besar! Terima kasih kepadanya yang rajin sekali membaca manga dan menonton anime, sehingga dia benar-benar bisa menghayati perannya.

"Aku suka menonton drama Live Action yang dibintangi Hisui, dan aku selalu kagum saat melihatnya berakting, dia benar-benar mirip dengan tokoh aslinya!"

"Oh iya, drama Hisui yang paling kusukai adalah dramanya yang saat ini masih berlanjut, yaitu "Kaizoku to Ningyo", kisah seorang Bajak Laut dan Duyung, Hisui berperan sebagai Duyungnya, dan sekedar informasi, nama tokoh Duyung di cerita itu dan juga nama Hisui sama loh! Sifat mereka juga mirip! Tidak salah kalau Hisui yang memerankannya."

"Kalian jangan lupa menontonnya ya! Setiap hari Rabu pukul 19.00!"

Sifat Hisui adalah Innocent, baik, dan ceria, dia juga suka memelukku setiap kali kami bertemu, dasar…

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku sedang jalan-jalan sendiri, dan kebetulan saat itu aku lewat di depan kantor agensinya."

"Tiba-tiba saja dia mendatangiku dan minta aku untuk jadi pengganti pemeran figuran di dramanya karena yang harusnya memainkannya tiba-tiba sakit."

"Aku pun menerima tawaran itu, tapi ternyata… aku harus berperan sebagai PEREMPUAN! Aku yang awalnya berniat kabur pun dihadang dan akhirnya terpaksa memakai baju perempuan dan bermain di drama itu."

"Ketika drama itu ditayangkan, semua penghuni Sun Garden langsung heboh dan menanya-nanyaiku, mereka juga memaksaku memakai berbagai baju perempuan lalu memotretku, menyebalkan!"

"Sejak saat itu, Hisui pun sering main ke rumahku dan menawariku bermain di dramanya lagi, yang tentunya langsung kutolak mentah-mentah, dan entah kapan, kami pun jadi berteman."

"…aku mengetik kelewat panjang… entah kenapa aku semangat sekali saat menceritakan tentang mereka, haah… semoga tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tau Blogku."

"Sudah dulu ya, aku capek mengetik, dan waktu istirahat juga sudah habis, sampai nanti!"

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Lunch Time **

**Selasa 1 April 2009  
12.00 AM**

"Waktunya makan siang! Haah… Harahetta! Saat ini aku dan teman-temanku sedang makan siang di taman sekolah."

"Dan karena aku sedang makan, aku tidak mau menulis banyak-banyak, langsung saja, akan kuberitahukan kepada kalian apa bekalku dan bekal teman-temanku."

"Bekalku adalah Omelet dengan saus Tomat buatan Hiroto, rasanya benar-benar enak! Rasanya aku ingin terus tambah! Tapi karena aku sedang di sekolah, aku harus menahannya sampai waktunya pulang nanti (T.T)."

"Oh iya, di Sun Garden, kami membuat jadwal untuk menentukan giliran masak, tentu saja hanya yang bisa masak yang mendapat giliran."

"Urutannya itu Hitomiko-nee, Hiroto, Haruya, Saginuma, lalu Ryuuji, yang bisa memasak di antara anak-anak Sun Garden memang sedikit, karena itulah aku berniat untuk belajar masak agar bisa membantu!"

"Bekalnya Sougo adalah Salad dengan Avocado, ikan sarden kering, dan mayonnaise, aku mencicipinya, dan rasanya enak sekali! Aku juga sudah meminta resepnya, nanti aku akan coba membuatnya, dan kata Sougo, ikan sarden di salad itu bisa menambah kalsium dan sangat dianjurkan untuk yang sedang cedera tulang."

"Kebetulan Haruya baru saja mengalami cedera gara-gara jatuh dari motornya yang tergelincir karena hujan, tulang kaki kanannya retak, jadi… ya, mungkin aku akan membuatkan salad itu untuknya…"

"Ehem, bekalnya Yamato adalah Nasi Goreng dengan Udang dan Cumi-cumi goring, kelihatannya enak… Ukh, perutku bunyi, sepertinya aku harus minta agar porsi makanku ditambah."

"Wakh! Yamato tertawa padaku! Ukh, jangan tertawa! Wah, dia memberikan beberapa udang dan cumi-cumi nya padaku! Dan… rasanya benar-benar enak!"

"Terakhir, bekal Hisui, bekalnya adalah kue-kue kering yang dibentuk seperti berbagai macam binatang dan berbagai warna."

"Dia juga memberiku beberapa kuenya, dan rasanya benar-benar enak!"

"Katanya sih itu buatan Ikuta-san, lawan mainnya di drama "Kaizoku to Ningyo", Ikuta-san berperan sebagai bajak lautnya, dan namanya dengan tokoh bajak laut itu sama! Seperti Hisui ya."

"Tapi… entah kenapa wajah Hisui memerah saat dia bercerita tentang Ikuta-san, kira-kira kenapa ya? Begitu aku menanyakannya pada Sougo dan Yamato, mereka hanya menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dan bilang "Belum waktunya aku tau", Huh! Aku kan seumuran dengan mereka! Masa mereka menganggapku anak kecil!"

"Nah, sudah dulu ya, aku mau menghabiskan makananku, sampai nanti!"

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Go Home **

**Selasa 1 April 2009  
13.30 PM**

"Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah, dan aku sedang menunggu Hiroto menjemputku dengan motornya."

"Biasanya sih yang mengantar jemputku itu Haruya, tapi karena Haruya sedang cedera, jadinya digantikan oleh Hiroto."

"Jujur, aku lebih senang naik motor dengan Hiroto, karena Hiroto menyetirnya hati-hati, kecepatannya juga tidak cepat juga tidak lambat, sedang-sedang saja."

"Sedangkan Haruya pasti selalu ngebut, seperti sedang balapan saja, aku sampai takut kalau naik motor dengannya, dia juga walau hujan tetap saja ngebut, akibatnya ya sekarang, motornya tergelincir, dan akhirnya tulang kaki kanannya retak, dasar ceroboh (==")."

"Ah, jika kalian heran kenapa aku bilang kalau aku diantar jemput Haruya, sedangkan waktu memperkenalkan Sougo aku bilang aku suka pulang bersama dengannya, sebenarnya dulu aku pulang dengan jalan kaki."

"Tapi Haruya mulai mengantar jemputku dengan motor ketika aku kelas 5 SD, yaitu sejak Haruya lulus SD, dulu Haruya juga bersekolah di SD Aoigaoka ini, tapi dia lulus duluan karena dia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku."

"Jadi ingat, dari kecil aku selalu nempel pada Haruya, setiap istirahat pun aku selalu ke kelasnya, makanya aku tidak mendapat banyak teman di kelas, Haruya kan dulu terkenal sebagai anak ternakal di SD Aoigaoka, jadi mereka takut padaku yang dekat dengannya, selain itu, aku juga tidak berniat berteman dengan mereka."

"Teman pertamaku di sekolah adalah Sougo, sejak berteman dengan Sougo, aku mulai terbuka kepada teman-teman yang lain, aku pun mendapatkan banyak teman."

"Walau sempat juga mereka menjauhiku karena perbuatanku selama menjadi Kapten Diamond Dust, tapi berkat Sougo, Yamato, dan Hisui, mereka pun kembali bersikap baik padaku, padahal sebelumnya aku di bully habis-habisan oleh mereka, sampai Haruya mengamuk gara-gara aku pulang dalam keadaan babak belur."

"Aku bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti Sougo, Yamato, dan Hisui, mereka benar-benar teman yang sangat baik, walaupun aku sempat berbuat jahat, tapi mereka tetap menerimaku dengan lapang dada, Arigatou… Minna…

"…Oke, sekarang aku benar-benar berharap mereka tidak menemukan Blog-ku, haah…"

"Ah, Hiroto sudah datang? Geh, dan apa-apaan dengan penampilannya itu, seperti Ayah yang akan menjemput Putrinya saja (=="), tunggu… AKU KAN COWOOOOOK! DASAR HIROTO BODOOOH!"

"...Ehem, sampai nanti…"

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**In the Afternoon **

**Selasa 1 April 2009  
16.00 PM**

"Sekarang adalah jam bebas anak-anak Sun Garden, kami bebas melakukan apa saja, ada yang main, nonton TV, tidur, membaca buku, dan lain-lain, tapi entah kenapa…"

"Aku malah terjebak di kamar si Tulip Obor yang sedang cedera ini…"

"Cih, mentang-mentang lagi sakit, dia seenaknya menyuruhku melakukan macam-macam hal, memijati dia lah, ambilkan makanan lah, ambilkan minuman lah, ambilkan komik lah, HIIIIIH!"

"Sekarang aku bisa menge-Post karena si Tulip Obor itu sedang tidur, badanku capek semua, daritadi aku sudah memijatinya selama 2 JAM! BAYANGKAN! 2 JAM!"

"Dasar tak tau diri! Kenapa sih dia suka sekali membuatku kesal! Tidak waktu kecil, tidak sekarang! Tetap saja menyebalkan! Huuuh!"

"…Tapi kasian juga sih dia, tulang kakinya sampai retak begitu, pasti sakit sekali, dan dia juga pasti bosan seharian di tempat tidur terus, Hmm…"

"…Lho? Kok aku jadi mengasihaninya? HARUSNYA AKU DONG YANG DIKASIHANI!"

"Huh! Mereka semua jahat! Bukannya membantu mereka malah asyik main! Bantu sedikit kek! Dasar menyebalkan! AAAAAAARGH!"

"…Oke, oke, entah kenapa aku jadi marah-marah sendiri."

"Haah… aku lapar… begitu pulang aku langsung ganti baju dan bantu beres-beres tanpa istirahat dan makan dulu, begitu mau makan, langsung diseret kesini dan di perintah-perintah oleh si Tulip Obor yang gaje itu, benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Ah, Hiroto datang menggantikanku! Yokattaaaa! Aku hampir saja akan membanting kursi yang kududuki saat ini ke muka menyebalkan si Tulip Obor itu!"

"Nah, sekarang aku mau makan lalu main bola dengan yang lainnya! Sampai nanti!"

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Make the Salad **

**Selasa 1 April 2009  
18.00 PM**

"Seperti yang kuceritakan tadi saat makan siang, aku kan meminta resep Salad Avocado dari Sougo, dan sekarang aku akan membuat Salad itu!"

"Bahan-bahannya adalah Satu buah Avocado, Satu buah Sarden kalengan, dan juga Mayonnaise."

"Pertama, masak dulu Sardennya hingga menjadi kering."

"Karena butuh waktu agak lama, jadi aku akan mengiris Avocado nya sembari menunggu Sardennya kering."

"Iris Avocadonya menjadi bentuk memanjang, sekarang aku sedang berhati-hati mengirisnya, salah-salah, nanti irisannya terlalu tipis."

"Setelah 15 menit, Sardennya pun sudah kering, potong kecil-kecil ikan sardennya, lalu masukkan ke dalam mangkuk untuk mengaduk."

"Campurkan Avocado dan Mayonnaise nya ke mangkuk berisi potongan sarden kering."

"Aduk hingga semuanya merata."

"Sudah selesai! Mudah sekali ya, bahkan aku yang tidak terlalu jago masak saja bisa membuatnya! Semoga Haruya menyukainya! (^^)."

"…Eh? Haruya? Me-memang sih aku membuatnya untuk Haruya yang sedang cedera, t-ta-tapi kan…"

"AH SUDAHLAH! Pokoknya dia harus menghabiskannya! Kalau tidak habis akan kupaksa dia makan walaupun perutnya harus meledak sekalipun! Kufufufu~."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan salad ini padanya, tunggu bagaimana hasilnya nanti ya!"

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**The Result **

**Selasa 1 April 2009  
20.00 PM**

"…E-enak..?"

"Haruya bilang… Saladnya enak?"

"D-dia bahkan menghabiskannya dengan rakus!"

"…"

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYAAAAAAAA!"

"H-Haruya yang tidak suka Salad bilang Salad Avocado buatanku enak? Bohong! Itu pasti bohong!"

"Tapi… dia sampai menghabiskannya dengan rakus begitu… jadi… memang enak dong…?"

"…."

"…Aku senang dia menyukai masakanku, karena selain itu berarti kemampuan memasakku membaik, aku juga bisa membantu Haruya walaupun sedikit, selama ini kan, aku selalu merepotkannya…"

"….Ah, apa sih yang kubicarakan? Dasar aneh…"

"Oh iya, ini adalah Post terakhirku untuk hari ini, besok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena aku kebagian memasak."

"Hehe, sebenarnya tugasku hanya membantu Saginuma sih, tapi aku benar-benar bersemangat! Siapa tau aku nanti juga akan mendapat shift memasak kan?"

"Sampai disini dulu ya pembicaraan kita, sampai ketemu besok pagi."

Suzuno Fuusuke

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**A/N: **Gomennachaaai~! *sok imut, taboked* Maaf ya kalau ini gak kayak Blog, habis entah kenapa saia keasyikkan nulis hingga jadi kayak begini, Honto ni Gomennasai! TTATT Kalau ada kekurangan, bilang saja di Review ya nyo!

Sekian dulu nyo! Saia mau les nih! *gak nanya*

Our Heart will Always be a Syncron

Kimagure 'Aya' Author


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Minna-san Konnichiwa~ Fukuhara Aya desu! Saia kembali untuk membawakan chapter 2 "Suzuno Fuusuke no Blog"! XDD Tapi maaf ya kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan, saia lagi galau soalnya TAT Karena saia mau menggalau lagi, langsung saja, HAPPY READING MINNA!

**Suzuno Fuusuke no Blog  
Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5  
Saiyuki belong to Kazuya Minekura  
Wild Adapter belong to Kazuya Minekura  
Araiso High School Executive Committee belong to Kazuya Minekura  
Bus Gamer belong to Kazuya Minekura  
Bleach belong to Tite Kubo  
Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to Amano Akira  
**Warning: **OOC, OC, abal, nista, gaje, de el el

**Good Morning**

**Rabu 2 April 2009  
06.00 AM**

Ohayou Gozaimasu, Suzuno Fuusuke desu, hari ini pun mohon bantuannya ya (_ _)

Hari ini sekolahku libur untuk memperingati ulang tahun sekolah, karena itu, hari ini aku akan memuaskan diri dengan melakukan banyak kegiatan yang ingin kulakukan.

Yang pertama, aku dan Hiroto akan menemani Haruya untuk check up ke Rumah Sakit.

Kedua, aku dan Sougo akan berjalan-jalan ke Akihabara.

Dan ketiga, aku akan pergi ke tempat kursus memasak bersama Hisui.

Kelihatannya nanti malam aku akan tidur nyenyak sekali saking capeknya dengan kegiatan hari ini (==)"

Nah, untuk sekarang sudah dulu ya, aku mau membantu Saginuma membuatkan sarapan untuk anak-anak Sun Garden dulu.

Sampai nanti.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Go to Hospital**

**Rabu 2 April 2009  
08.30 AM**

Sekarang aku, Haruya, dan Hiroto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke "Hana Hospital", tempat Haruya check up.

Karena perjalanan dari Sun Garden ke Hana Hospital butuh waktu kira-kira satu jam, aku pun memutuskan untuk meng update Blog ku saja, aku malas ngobrol dengan Haruya, dan lagi dia juga sedang asyik dengan PSP nya, dan tidak mungkin kan aku mengajak Hiroto ngobrol, dia kan yang menyetir mobilnya.

Oh iya, Hiroto itu sudah bisa menyetir mobil sejak berumur 12 tahun, awalnya Ayah hanya iseng mengajarinya menyetir mobil, dan setelah satu minggu, dia sudah bisa menyetir mobil, bahkan lebih handal dari Ayah, hebat ya, aku juga ingin bisa menyetir mobil, tapi Hiroto melarangku dan bilang:

"Fuusuke itu masih kecil, jadi tidak boleh belajar mobil dulu ya, nanti kalau kau sudah SMA, aku akan mengajarimu mengendarai mobil~".

Padahal dia sudah bisa menyetir saat seusiaku, masa aku tidak boleh belajar menyetir juga? Dari dulu aku tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Hiroto.

Geh, Haruya ingin melihat apa yang kutulis, untung saja kakinya sedang sakit, jadi aku bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah, huh! Rasakan!

Ah iya, sampai disini dulu ya, aku ngantuk, tadi aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali sih, mumpung perjalanan masih jauh, aku mau tidur dulu.

Sampai nanti.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**In The Hospital**

**Rabu 2 April 2009  
10.00 AM**

Sekarang aku Haruya sedang di rontgent oleh Dokter, dan aku juga Hiroto tengah menungguinya di luar ruang rontgent.

Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat proses di rontgent-nya, kata Hiroto sih Cuma seperti di potret biasa, tapi tetap saja aku penasaran, apa aku patahkan saja kakiku biar nanti di rontgent ya?

….aku mikir apa sih? Apa aku ketularan bodohnya Haruya? Ukh, dekat-dekat dengannya memang tidak baik, sebaiknya aku mulai menjaga jarak dengannya, aku tidak mau jadi bodoh kayak dia.

Ah! Itu Haruya, dia sudah selesai di rontgent ternyata, berarti sekarang tinggal menunggu hasil rontgent nya.

Karena hasil rontgent nya keluarnya masih lama, aku akan langsung saja pergi ke stasiun kereta untuk menemui Sougo yang sudah menunggu disana, dan kami akan langsung pergi ke Akihabara naik kereta.

Hiroto akan mengantarku ke stasiun kereta dengan mobil lalu kembali lagi ke Rumah Sakit, sementara Haruya tetap menunggu di Rumah Sakit.

Nanti akan kuceritakan keasyikkanku berjalan-jalan di Akihabara pada Haruya, biar dia kesal karena tidak bisa ikut.

Aku akan bercerita lagi nanti ya, Hiroto sudah memanggilku.

Sampai nanti.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Journey in Akihabara**

**Rabu 2 April 2009  
12.00 AM**

Minna-san Konnichiwa (_ _) Sekarang adalah waktunya makan siang, aku dan Sougo memutuskan untuk makan siang di Nyan Nyan Cafe, sebuah Maid Café di Akihabara.

Bukan aku loh yang mau ke Maid Café, tapi Sougo yang mengajakku, kakak perempuan Sougo kerja sambilan disini, makanya Sougo mengajakku makan disini.

Kakak perempuan Sougo bernama Takahashi Miya, aku memanggilnya Miya-san, kelas 2 SMP, dia seumuran dengan Haruya dan Hiroto, dia berwajah manis, sifatnya juga baik dan ramah, tadi dia bahkan memberi kami diskon, baik ya (^^).

Tapi dia suka sekali memelukku kencang-kencang (==) katanya aku imut dan dia jadi tidak tahan untuk memelukku, tadi saja pas aku datang, Miya-san langsung memelukku kencang-kencang sampai aku kehabisan nafas, untung Sougo buru-buru menolongku, kalau tidak sekarang aku sudah masuk Rumah Sakit (==)".

Ah, aku kan sudah janji mau menceritakan kegiatanku di Akihabara, sekarang aku akan mulai menceritakannya.

Waktu tiba di Akihabara, aku dan Sougo langsung di sambut oleh orang-orang yang memakai pakaian unik, mereka juga menawarkan tempat kerja mereka untuk kami kunjungi.

Akhirnya aku dan Sougo menerima tawaran seorang laki-laki yang memakai baju peramal, dia bekerja di tempat bernama "Your Destiny", di Your Destiny, berkumpul banyak sekali peramal handal yang menggunakan berbagai cara unik untuk meramal.

Aku dan Sougo memilih untuk di ramal oleh Juicy-san, peramal laki-laki yang suka memakai baju perempuan, kalian taulah maksudnya apa (=A=)", Juicy-san meramal dengan menggunakan kartu tarot, dan dia adalah peramal yang paling populer di Your Destiny.

Yang pertama di ramal adalah Sougo, Juicy-san bilang kalau keuangannya akan mengalami penurunan 1 minggu lagi, tapi kesehatannya akan bertambah baik dan dia akan dijauhi oleh berbagai penyakit, masalah percintaannya, untuk saat ini tidak ada orang yang cocok untuk Sougo.

Kalau ramalanku, katanya mulai keuanganku sedang baik-baiknya, bahkan tak lama lagi aku akan dapat uang, kalau kesehatan, katanya aku harus hati-hati, salah-salah aku bisa jatuh sakit (=A=)", percintaan… katanya orang yang di takdirkan untukku berada dekat sekali denganku… kira-kira siapa ya?

Setelah di ramal, aku dan Sougo pun pergi ke tempat berikutnya, yaitu Animate, toko tempat kita bisa menyewa atau membeli baju untuk cosplay.

Baju-baju cosplay nya banyak dan bagus-bagus sekali, aku bingung mau pilih yang mana, selain itu, ini pertama kalinya aku cosplay jadi tokoh anime, jadi bingung pilih yang mana A .

Atas usul Sougo, aku pun bercosplay menjadi Hitsugaya Toushirou dari anime Bleach, kata Sougo, elemenku dan Hitsugaya kan sama-sama es, jadinya cocok, dan setelah dicoba, ternyata cocok dan nyaman juga (^^).

Agar kami kompak, Sougo pun bercosplay menjadi Kurosaki Ichigo, tokoh utama dari Bleach, Sougo terlihat keren sekali, dia memang cocok berpakaian seperti samurai begitu (^^).

Setelah membayar uang sewa untuk 4 jam (lama ya =.=") kami pun pergi ke AniGood, toko yang menjual Official Goods anime dan manga.

Barang-barang disana benar-benar bagus, meskipun aku tidak terlalu mengenal anime, tapi rasanya aku ingin sekali memborong barang-barang disana, habis bagus sekali sih (*O*).

Akhirnya aku pun membeli Minoru Tokito (Wild Adapter) Teddy Bear, Hakuryuu (Saiyuki) Plushie, Son Goku (Saiyuki) and Genjyo Sanzo (Saiyuki) Plushie, Kougaiji (Saiyuki) earrings, Dr. Nii Jyeni (Saiyuki) Rabbit Plushie, Go West OR Die Jacket, dan Saiyuki Mug, semuanya serba Saiyuki ya, yang bukan Saiyuki cuma satu, tapi pengarangnya sama, habis kelihatan menarik sih.

Saiyuki adalah manga yang di adaptasi dari cerita Journey to the West, Manganya sekarang sudah sampai seri ketiga, yaitu Saiyuki Reload Blast, hmm… mungkin aku akan mulai membaca manga nya.

Oh iya, Sougo membeli banyak sekali barang, dia kan pencinta anime/manga, image nya memang tidak cocok sih (=A=), nah aku tarik nafas dulu ya, habis kelewat banyak sih barang yang Sougo beli.

Sougo itu membeli: Uchiha Itachi Mangekyo Sharingan Contact Lens, Wild Adapter Go The Limit CD, Bus Gamer DVD, Saiyuki Gaiden OVA, Araiso High School Executive Committee Armband, Sawada Tsunayoshi Vongola Ring and Vongola Box, Yamamoto Takeshi Shigure Kintoki, Kurosaki Ichigo Miniatur Zanpakutou, Saiyuki Even a Worm Drama CD, Saiyuki Drama CD We Love Yakiniku, Saiyuki Drama CD Family Restaurant, Saiyuki Drama CD Wishes!, Saiyuki Salty Dog I-IV.

Hosh.. hosh… =3 =3 =3

Banyak banget kan? Dia benar-benar maniak anime/manga!

Nah, setelah puas berbelanja di Animate, karena sudah waktunya makan siang, atas usulan Sougo, kami pun pergi ke Nyan Nyan Café, tempat aku menulis kiriman ini, begitu datang, kami di sambut oleh seorang maid yang memakai telinga dan ekor kucing, dia mengantar kami masuk ke café sampai ke tempat duduk.

Kemudian, Miya-san pun datang membawakan daftar menu makanan di café ini, dan tak lupa sebelum pergi dia memelukku keras-keras hingga sesak nafas dulu (==).

Bentuk makanannya imut-imut semua, sampai-sampai aku ngeri, bagaimana pun juga aku kan cowok (=A=)".

Lalu aku pun memesan Nyan Nyan Special Omelette, Kuma-Kuma Parfait, dan Angel-chan Latte.

Pesanan Sougo sama denganku, dia tidak bisa memilih karena tidak kuat melihat gambar-gambar makanannya yang terlalu Moe (==).

Tak lama kemudian, Miya-san pun datang mengantarkan pesanan kami.

Bentuk makanannya benar-benar moe, contohnya Kuma-Kuma Bear, es krim di parfaitnya di buat jadi berbentuk seperti beruang yang manis.

Oh iya, untuk Nyan Nyan Special Omelette, kita bisa meminta para maid untuk menggambarkan apa saja di Omelette nya dengan menggunakan saus tomat.

Aku pun minta digambarkan kucing, tapi Miya-san malah menggambar versi chibi diriku dengan telinga dan ekor kucing (==), walau kesal, tapi kumaafkan deh, habis Omelette nya enak (^^).

Saat kami sedang makan, tiba-tiba saja lampu di Café mati dan berganti jadi lampu kelap-kelip seperti lampu disko, lalu tiba-tiba Miya-san naik ke atas panggung kecil yang ada di sana, dan mulai menyanyi dan menari.

Suara Miya-san bagus dan imut, menyenangkan sekali mendengarnya, dan tanpa sadar aku ikut bertepuk tangan bersama para pengunjung kedai lainnya.

Aku baru tau kalau di Maid Café ada hiburan nyanyi dan menari nya juga, aku bersyukur datang kesini, habis menyenangkan (^^).

Nah, sekarang aku dan Sougo mau lanjut jalan-jalan lagi, aku akan bercerita lagi setelah aku pulang dari Akihabara, sampai nanti.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**In the Train**

**Rabu 2 April 2009  
14.00 PM**

Akhirnya acara jalan-jalan di Akihabara pun selesai, sekarang aku dan Sougo tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dengan naik kereta api.

Dan sesuai janji, aku akan menceritakan acara jalan-jalanku di Akihabara setelah makan di Nyan Nyan Café.

Setelah kenyang dan puas makan, aku dan Sougo pergi ke Sweets Paradise, toko yang menjual berbagai macam kue, mulai dari kue yang ada di toko kue biasa, sampai kue hasil kreasi toko sendiri, aku membeli banyak kue untukku, anak-anak Sun Garden, Hitomiko-nee, dan Ayah.

Untuk diriku sendiri, aku membeli Vanilla Ice Cream Cake dan Strawberry Cream Puff, untuk Hiroto aku membeli Strawberry Cake, untuk Ryuuji Grape Cake, dan untuk Haruya Banana Cake dan Pie Apple.

….kalau kalian bertanya kenapa aku membelikan 2 untuk Haruya, itu karena dia sedang sakit! Kan kasian, jadi kubelikan saja dia 2, bukan berarti aku peduli padanya tau! Ukh…

Setelah membeli banyak kue, aku dan Sougo pergi ke toko CD, kebetulan Haruya pesan sebuah CD padaku, jadi aku bisa sekalian membelikan pesanannya.

….Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli pada Haruya!

Ah iya, aku membeli CD single-nya Yamato yang berjudul "Raise", dia memang baru saja melakukan Debut CD, aku pernah dengar lagunya dan langsung menyukainya, jadi aku beli saja deh CD nya.

Kalau Sougo jangan ditanya, yang dia beli semuanya CD Character Song anime dan lagu Enka, benar-benar kombinasi yang aneh (==).

Karena aku dan Sougo juga sudah lelah, kami pun segera pulang setelah tentunya mengembalikan baju cosplay yang kami sewa, dan sekarang kami berdua terduduk lemas di kursi penumpang kereta api, bahkan Sougo sudah tertidur, aku juga mau tidur, maaf ya kalau kesannya buru-buru, habis aku benar-benar lelah, dan habis ini aku juga harus kursus masak, jadi sekian dulu ya.

Sampai nanti.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Cooking Class**

**Rabu 2 April 2009  
17.00 PM**

Aku baru saja pulang dari Kursus Memasak, dan kini aku tengah berada di mobil dengan Hiroto yang menyetirnya.

Kursus Memasak tadi menyenangkan sekali! aku diajari cara membuat Chikuzenni, Takenoko Gohan, dan Daikon to Tai Kabutoni, pokoknya menyenangkan! agar lebih jelas, kuceritakan dari awal ya.

Setelah istirahat sejenak sehabis jalan-jalan di Akihabara, aku pun bersiap-siap pergi ke tempat Kursus Memasak.

Kali ini aku tidak di antar Hiroto, tapi oleh Hisui, dia kan punya supir pribadi, jadi walau dia tidak bisa mengendarai kendaraan apapun, dia masih bisa menjemputku.

Tempat Kursus Masakku bernama "Cooking is Fun", pemilik tempat kursus masak itu Ayahnya Hisui loh! Ayah Hisui adalah seorang koki di restoran bintang 5, dia punya restoran sendiri dan tempat kursus memasak sendiri, kalau tidak sibuk, biasanya dia suka ikut mengajar di tempat Kursus Masaknya.

Dan aku beruntung, karena hari ini, Ayah Hisui lah yang akan mengajar!

Aku senang sekali bisa di ajari oleh koki hebat sepertinya, dia juga orangnya baik dan ramah, cara mengajarnya juga mudah di mengerti, benar-benar orang yang hebat (^^)

Oh iya, sekarang akan kuberitahukan resep makanan yang kupelajari hari ini.

Pertama, Chikuzenni (Ayam dan Sayuran Rebus)

Bahannya adalah: Wortel, Daikon, Jamur Shiitake, Konjac, Burdock root, Bamboo shoots, Ayam, bawang putih, Kouya Doufu (Tofu yang dibekukan lalu dikeringkan), dan Eggplant yang sudah digarami lalu dibilas untuk menghilangkan rasa pahitnya.

Pertama, goreng Eggplant nya.

Kedua, iris bawang putih dan letakkan di panic di atas oven.

Ketiga, potong-potong wortel, Daikon, Jamur Shiitake, Konjac, Burdock root, dan Bamboo shoots.

Keempat, campurkan semua bahannya, lalu goreng.

Chikuzenni pun siap dihidangkan (^^)

Resep kedua, yaitu Takenoko Gohan

Ini yang paling mudah, bahannya Cuma Nasi, Bamboo Shoots, dan Wortel.

Pertama, Campurkan Nasi, Bamboo Shoots, dan Wortel yang sudah dipotong memanjang.

Kedua, goreng dan aduk bahannya hingga rata

Jadilah Takenoko Gohan (^^)

Resep ketiga dan terakhir adalah Daikon to Tai Kabutoni (Daikon dan kepala ikan Tai yang di rebus)

Bahannya adalah: Kepala ikan Tai, Daging ikan Tai, jahe, Sup Dashi, Kecap, Mirin, Sake, dan gula

Cara membuat yang ini juga mudah, hanya campurkan bahan-bahan tadi, lalu rebus deh.

Daikon to Tai Kabutoni pun siap~ (^^)

….Rasanya yang kupelajari mudah semua ya, kalian semua juga pasti sudah bisa membuatnya (=A=)

Tapi yang paling penting adalah, aku berhasil menambah pengetahuanku soal resep makanan! (0v0)/

Kalau kalian tau resep makanan enak yang gampang dibuat, beritahu aku ya.

Sekian kirimanku kali ini, aku dan Hiroto sudah sampai rumah, dan aku harus mandi lalu membantu Saginuma membuat makan malam, makan malam nya tentu saja masakan yang kupelajari di Kursus Memasak tadi XD

Sekian dan Sampai nanti

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Rontgent Result**

**Rabu 2 April 2009  
19.30 AM**

Konbanwa Minna, aku baru saja selesai makan malam, makan malamnya tentu saja masakan yang kupelajari di tempat Kursus Memasakku! (^^)

Semua anak-anak Sun Garden memujiku karena masakannya enak sekali, aku juga menikmati makan malamnya, selain karena enak, aku juga senang karena bisa membantu (^^)

Oh iya, aku akan memberitahu kalian hasil rontgent Haruya, dan aku mengetahui hasilnya dari Hiroto saat dia menjemputku sepulangku dari Akihabara.

Hasilnya adalah….

Kondisi kaki Haruya sudah jauh lebih baik, dan minggu depan dia bisa melepas gipsnya! (^O^)/

Aku senang sekali karena akhirnya Haruya sudah sembuh dan bermain sepak bola lagi, rasanya sepi kalau tidak ada Haruya yang menemaniku bermain sepak bola, makanya aku benar-benar senang karena Haruya bisa bermain bola lagi nanti!

….eh? apa yang kutulis sih? Aku biasa-biasa saja kok mendengar Haruya sembuh! Aku juga tidak suka bermain sepak bola dengan Haruya! Dia suka menggangguku sih!

Huuh! Pokoknya si Tulip Obor itu sudah membaik! Titik!

Ah iya, ini adalah kiriman terakhirku untuk hari ini, aku harus cepat tidur karena besok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk persiapan Pentas Seni yang diadakan untuk merayakan Ulang Tahun sekolah, kenapa coba diadakannya bukan pas Ulang tahunnya ya (==)

Sekian dulu ya minna, sampai nanti!

Suzuno Fuusuke

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: **Akhirnya selesai nyo~! XDD Setelah berulang kali merobek kertas buku tulis dan menghapus fic nya, akhirnya jadi jugaaaa! IYEEEY! XDD Tapi maaf ya kalau tidak sebagus chapter 1, lagi kena WB sih TTATT Yak, karena saia harus buru-buru ngetik fic Bleach saia, langsung saja, balesan Review!

**Mori Kousuke18: **Arigatou karena telah mereview fic-fic saia~ XDD Emang nyo~ disini Image Hiroto adalah Ayah dan Fuusuke adalah putrinya~ *plak!* Bukan kayaknya, EMANG IYA! *double plak!* Karena ini multichapter, makanya To be continue~ dan ini lanjutannya nyo! Baca and Review ya~

**Yuki-nee: **Sayangnya anda kedua nyo (^^)", Charm Point Fuusuke adalah ke tsundere-an nya nyo~ *plak!* Fufu~ Fuusuke emang manis kalau baik jadi cowok atau cewek, dan Fuusuke kalau gak salah Cuma di dub anime nya doang deh yang jadi cewek, Haruya emang keren nyo, dia kan semenya Fuusuke~ XDD Saia juga gak tau kenapa pengen buat Haruya cedera *tampoled*, saia juga paling seneng pas nulis adegan Fuusuke bikin salad buat Haruya nyo~ XDD Ayo kita nikahin mereka berdua! *plak!*, jangan lupa baca and review chapter 2 ini ya nyo~

**Chiisai: **Menyiksa anak yang berwajah manis memang menyenangkan *plak!* emang unyu-unyu gimana gitu pas adegan saladnya, saia jadi gemes sendiriii~!, baca and review chapter 2 nya ya nyo~ XDD

**Nagi -AoFujisaki- SPAzell: **Penname nya susah nyo *plak!* Tsundere!Fuusuke emang maniis~! Dan Fuusuke yang pake baju cewek juga manis~! *drooling* Saia sempat denger rumor sih kalau Fuusuke itu umurnya 12 tahun, jadinya saia bikin aja disini dia umurnya 12 tahun dan paling muda~ XDD , Ini udah update nyo~ baca and Review~

**4869fans-nikazemaru: **Arigatou karena sudah mereview~ pair kesukaan anda memang jarang ya nyo, saia ngeri loh ngebayangin Haruya yang manly di seme-in Fuusuke yang manis, dan Hiroto emang cocok jadi bapaknya Fuusuke! *plak!* Ini udah saia benerin cara penulisannya, arigatou sarannya~, baca and review fic ini ya nyo~

**Dika-san: **EMANG UNYUUU~! Fuusuke emang orang tsundere yang manis~ di Blog ini saia pengen ngungkapin sisi Fuusuke yang kelihatan dingin dari luar, tapi sebenarnya dia itu anak SD yang polos dan manis XD Fuusuke emang sayang banget sama Haruya~ XDD Nanti di chapter ke depan saia juga akan memajukan hubungan antara Haruya dan Fuusuke~ XD Haha, tipe B~ Ginta juga tipe B~ *siapayangnanya?* terima kasih karena sudah mereview fic saia~ dan jangan lupa review chapter 2 fic ini ya~

Sekian nyo~ sampai jumpa di Tenshi no Yuki~ *bagi yang baca Bleach* dan chapter 3 fic ini nyo~

Ore wa, Kimagure author nyan~

**Kimagure 'Aya' Author**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Minna~! Konnichiwa~ bertemu lagi dengan saia, Fukuhara Aya desu~ hehe, saia datang kembali bersama Fuusuke yang imut-imut *taboked* untuk membawakan chapter ke 3 dari "Suzuno Fuusuke no Blog", hari ini, di sekolah Fuusuke ada Pensi lho~ kalau mau tau bagaimana Fuusuke saat Pensi, langsung saja, HAPPY READING MINNA!

**Suzuno Fuusuke no Blog**

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5

**Warning: **OOC, OC, gaje, abal, nista, de el el

**Ohayou Minna**

**Kamis 3 April 2009  
Pukul 05.30 AM**

Minna, Ohayou gozaimasu, Suzuno Fuusuke di sini, maaf kalau tiba-tiba aku mem-post pagi-pagi begini, habis aku mengantuk sekali, dan untuk mencegah aku ketiduran, akhirnya aku pun meng-Update Blog ku.

Apakah ada yang sudah bangun selain aku? (O.O)

Alasan aku bangun pagi-pagi begini adalah karena aku harus masuk sekolah pukul 06.30 pagi, jadinya aku pun bersiap-siap dari sekarang, dan kenapa sekolahku masuk jam 06.30 pagi, itu karena kami harus mempersiapkan berbagai macam hal untuk Pensi di sekolahku nanti malam.

Aku bertugas sebagai Seksi Dekorasi untuk Pensi, dan karena banyak sekali tempat yang harus di dekorasi, belum lagi membuat dekorasi nya, aku dan seluruh anggota yang bertugas di Dekorasi pun memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal agar pekerjaan kami bisa cepat selesai.

Tapi sepertinya 06.30 itu kepagian, buktinya sekarang aku masih benar-benar ngantuk, bisa-bisa aku ketiduran saat menulis post ini (=A=)"

Habis aku kan biasa bangun jam 06.00, dan itu artinya 30 menit lagi dari sekarang, haah… padahal harusnya sekarang aku masih tidur nyenyak, tapi terpaksa bangun gara-gara Pensi (==)"

Tapi tidak apa-apa deh, sesekali bangun sepagi ini segar juga, saking segarnya bikin ngantuk…

Ah Gomen, tadi aku hampir saja ketiduran, untung Hiroto menyadarkanku, yah… mungkin nanti aku akan tidur sebentar di mobil saat pergi menuju sekolah.

Pokoknya Ganbarimasu! Habis aku juga menantikan Pensi ini, jadi walaupun berat karena harus bangun pagi, aku tetap akan berjuang!

Sampai nanti ya, Hiroto memanggilku karena sarapan sudah siap, kalau aku punya waktu luang, aku akan mem-post bagaimana persiapan pensi nya

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Pensi Preparation**

**Kamis 3 April 2009  
pukul 10.00 AM**

Konnichiwa minna, Suzuno Fuusuke lagi disini (_ _), saat ini aku dan teman-teman sesama Seksi Dekorasi sedang istirahat.

Dari tadi pagi, Seksi Dekorasi benar-benar sibuk!

Mulai dari membuat hiasan, menghias panggung Pensi, menyiapkan stand-stand untuk Pensi, dan lain-lain.

Benar-benar melelahkan (==)" tapi sekaligus menyenangkan (^^)

Guru-guru pun memuji hasil Dekorasi kami, katanya penuh warna dan ceria sekali (^^)

Murid-murid yang baru datang juga bilang hasil dekorasi kami bagus, karena itulah aku sekarang jadi tambah semangat untuk melakukan tugasku sebagai Seksi Dekorasi (^^).

Oh iya, setiap Seksi beranggotakan 7-8 orang, dan Seksi Dekorasi beranggotakan 8 orang, orang-orangnya adalah:

Takahashi Sougo, dia dipilih karena sebagai Atlet Kendo, tenaganya kan kuat, jadi bisa membawa banyak barang, kira-kira seperti tukang angkut begitulah, gomen Sougo (^^)"

Mamizuka Ryuusuke, dia sangat jago dalam hal Desain, dialah yang mendesain hiasan untuk Pensi ini, tema nya juga dia yang tentukan, dan hasil desain nya benar-benar memuaskan, sampai di puji oleh Guru-Guru seperti yang kuceritakan tadi (^^)

Kato Yoshi, dia adalah atlet Basket andalan sekolah, dan tubuhnya pun tinggi sekali, bayangkan, tingginya itu 168 cm! hampir 170! Tinggiku saja hanya mencapai dadanya, dia bertugas untuk menghias tempat-tempat tinggi yang tidak bisa aku dan yang lainnya jangkau, atau kalau tempatnya jauh lebih tinggi dari dia, dia akan menggendongku di pundaknya, dan akulah yang memasang hiasannya.

Miyashita Hisui, Hisui dipilih karena keahliannya dalam membuat hiasan, jadi kalau ada hiasan yang susah sekali untuk dibuat, dialah yang membuatnya, dia mengerjakannya cepat sekali, dan bukan dengan kecepatan manusia! Kami sampai merinding melihat cara kerjanya yang super cepat itu, oh iya, saat ini aku sedang memakan cookie buatan Hisui yang dia buat untuk anggota Seksi Dekorasi (^^)

Morinomiya Rin, satu di antara 2 perempuan di Seksi Dekorasi, dia bertugas untuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk dekorasi, jadi kalau bahannya habis, dialah yang akan pergi membelinya, seperti… pesuruh? Ah, pesuruh sepertinya bukan kata yang mengenakkan ya.

Morinomiya Ran, adik kembar Rin, perempuan lain di Seksi Dekorasi, tugasnya adalah men-sortir hiasan-hiasan yang telah selesai dibuat, agar hiasan untuk panggung, stand, dan kelas tidak tertukar, dialah yang bertugas untuk mengelompokkannya.

Sayamaru Kohaku, dia bertugas untuk mengecek tempat yang sudah di dekorasi, apakah mendekorasi nya sudah benar atau masih ada yang harus di perbaiki, dia harus bolak-balik kesana-kemari untuk memeriksa dan melaporkan hasil dekorasinya kepada kami, kasian juga sih (^^)"

Terakhir aku, walaupun sulit dipercayai… akulah ketua Seksi Dekorasi (=A=)" Aku bertugas untuk mengkoordinasi anggota Seksi Dekorasi lainnya dan juga membantu kalau ada anggota yang kerepotan saat mereka mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Kok entah kenapa aku hanya seperti pekerja tambahan ya? (=A=)" dan lagi kenapa coba aku yang dijadikan ketua? Padahal menurutku Mamizuka lebih cocok untuk dijadikan ketua, tapi saat pemilihan Seksi Dekorasi, semua orang menunjukku menjadi ketua, katanya sih, karena aku kan dulunya Kapten Diamond Dust, jadinya aku pasti tau cara mengkoordinasi anggota-anggota Seksi Dekorasi lainnya, ada-ada saja (==)"

Dan lagi rasanya teman-temanku selalu mencegahku melakukan pekerjaan yang berat-berat, katanya "Masa Fuusuke yang manis mengerjakan pekerjaan yang berat-berat?" AKU TIDAK MANIS TAUUU! AKU ITU COWOK! Kenapa sih aku diperlakukan begini terus? =3

Yah aku senang sih karena teman-temanku khawatir padaku, TAPI JANGAN PERLAKUKAN AKU SEPERTI PEREMPUAN DONG! ENAK SAJA!

Huh, mengingat hal itu aku jadi marah sendiri (=H=)

Ah, waktunya istirahat sudah selesai, sekarang aku dan anggota Seksi Dekorasi lainnya akan menghias stand lainnya yang belum di dekorasi, dan setelah mengecek semua tempat yang sudah di dekorasi, pekerjaan kami selesai deh.

Sampai nanti Minna

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Show for Pensi**

**Kamis 3 April 2009  
Pukul 12.00 AM**

Konnichiwa (lagi) Minna, Suzuno Fuusuke kembali lagi (_ _) sekarang waktunya makan siang, dan seperti biasa aku makan siang bersama Sougo, Yamato, dan Hisui.

Bekal makan siangku adalah Nasi, Tamagoyaki, Sosis, dan Sayur Bayam buatan Hiroto, rasanya enak sekali!

Walaupun aku tidak suka bayam, tapi aku suka sekali bayam yang dimasak oleh Hiroto, habis dia memasaknya dengan handal sehingga bayam yang tak kusukai bisa kumakan dengan lahap.

Kuharap aku juga bisa jadi se-jago Hiroto dalam hal memasak (_ _)

Ngomong-ngomong, bekal yang dibawa Sougo adalah cumi-cumi goreng, nasi, dan lotus root, kalau Yamato Nasi dan Kare, sedangkan Hisui Nasi, Ayam Goreng, dan cookie.

Kami saling mencicipi bekal makan siang masing-masing, aku paling suka Kare bekal Yamato, Yamato memang paling jago membuat Kare, aku suka sekali minta dibikinkan Kare kalau aku main ke rumahnya.

Sekian laporanku tentang makan siangku, sekarang aku akan membicarakan topic sesuai judul Post ini.

Kalau ada Pensi, pastinya setiap kelas ikutan kan? Tentu saja kelasku pun ikut memeriahkan Pensi.

Kelas ku akan memainkan drama berjudul "Hime-sama to Inu" ceritanya adalah karangan dari Hisui yang bertugas sebagai sutradara drama dan pembuat naskah.

Hime-sama to Inu menceritakan tentang pertemuan seorang Putri bernama Putri Sora dengan seekor anjing ajaib yang ternyata jelmaan Pangeran Tampan yang dikutuk Penyihir jahat.

Kalau kalian ingin tau aku berperan sebagai apa di Drama ini…

Jangan ketawa ya…

Aku… berperan sebagai…

Putri Sora….

…;;;

Pemain dramanya ditentukan dengan undian, dan sialnya aku mendapat peran sebagai Putri Sora (=A=)"

Aku sudah menolak, tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkan, mereka semua jahat! (TTATT).

Ukh, padahal nanti anak-anak Sun Garden lainnya akan datang, Haruya juga akan datang, ukh, dia pasti mentertawakan aku nanti…

Ah, sudah cukup aku curhat, aku akan cerita lagi.

Setelah tugas Seksi Dekorasi selesai, aku, Sougo, dan Hisui pun langsung berlatih untuk Drama kelas nanti.

Sougo berperan sebagai Anjingnya, sedangkan Hisui yang Sutradara tidak ikut bermain.

Kenapa bukan Hisui saja sih yang jadi Putrinya? Dia kan pernah berperan sebagai perempaun di salah satu dramanya, Hisui jahat (TTATT).

Dan lagi, saat latihan, aku dipaksa memakai rok panjang ala Putri, cara jalanku dan bicaraku juga di buat semanis mungkin, sampai aku rasanya ingin muntah (==)"

Ukh, pakai rok nya doing saja aku malu, apalagi kalau pakai gaun nanti? (T^T)

Apa aku mencelakakan diriku sendiri saja ya agar aku tidak usah ikut drama…?

…

…Oke, bicaraku benar-benar ngelantur.

Ukh, apalagi banyak sekali adegan yang memalukan di Drama itu.

Dan yang paling memalukan adalah….

…Adegan ciuman antara aku dan Sougo saat bagian Pesta Pernikahan Putri Sora dan Pangeran itu.

HUWEEEEEEEE! TIDAK MAU! TIDAK MAUUUUU! Kalau saat ini tidak ada orang, rasanya aku ingin berguling-guling di lantai sambil menangis keras-keras (TAT)

Hiks… ah… waktunya latihan…

….

!

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno FuusukexX**

**Fitting**

**Kamis 3 April 2009  
Pukul 15.00 PM**

Sesuai judul Post, saat ini aku sedang fitting kostum untuk Drama nanti.

Dan dugaanku tepat….

….Gaunnya memalukan sekali.

Ukh, masa aku harus pakai gaun seperti ini ke Panggung? Bisa-bisa aku jadi bulan-bulanannya Haruya kalau dia melihatku seperti ini;;;

Ukh, semoga Haruya tidak jadi datang karena kakinya masih sakit (T^T)

Ah, karena banyak yang me request agar aku memberitahu bagaimana penampilanku saat ini, aku akan memberitahu kalian.

Gaun yang kupakai itu berwarna biru es, panjangnya hanya 3 cm di bawah lutut, tanpa lengan, dengan hiasan bunga mawar putih di dada, hiasan pita putih di roknya, sarung tangan panjang warna putih, dan sepatu ber-hak warna senada dengan gaunnya dan dihiasi mawar putih kecil, bagian punggungnya tidak di tutupi, membuatku tambah malu saja;;;

Riasan yang kupakai adalah bedak tipis, perona pipi warna pink lembut, lip gloss warna pink Sakura, dan rambutku diberi hiasan bunga-bunga putih kecil dan mahkota putri warna perak.

…Harga diriku sebagai laki-laki hancur sudah…

Rasanya aku ingin memojokkan diri di pojok ruangan dan menanam jamur disana.

Oh iya, orang yang bertugas sebagai penata rias sekaligus orang yang telah merebut(?) harga diriku sebagai laki-laki adalah Yamato.

Sejak tadi Yamato dan juga teman-teman sekelasku terus memelukku dengan gemas dan mengatakan aku imut.

Sebenarnya saat ini pun aku sedang di peluk oleh Yamato yang terus berteriak "Maniiiiiis!" ala Fanboy.

Telingaku sakit mendengarnya (=.=)

Ah, sebentar lagi latihan terakhir akan dimulai, aku akan melaporkan bagaimana drama nya nanti ya, sampai nanti.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**In Pensi**

**Kamis 3 April 2009  
Pukul 18.00 PM**

Tepat pukul 17.00, Pensi pun dibuka.

Banyak sekali stand-stand dari berbagai kelas yang menjual berbagai macam barang.

Ada yang menjual makanan, pernak-pernik buatan sendiri, dan juga goods yang berhubungan dengan pertunjukkan mereka nanti.

Kelasku menjual foto-foto, kipas, dan gantungan kunci dengan gambar pemain di drama kelas kami dengan mengenakan kostum mereka.

…tentu saja fotoku yang memakai kostum Putri dijual di sana.

Hiroto yang melihat fotoku langsung memelukku erat-erat sambil berteriak "MANIIIIIIIISS!" dengan kencang.

Dia juga membeli banyak sekali fotoku beserta gantungan kunci dan kipasnya.

Anak-anak Sun Garden yang lebih muda dariku memelukku ramai-ramai dan bilang "Fuusuke-nii maniiiis~!"

Sedangkan Haruya…

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengataiku "B*nc* K**eng", dan aku pun langsung memberinya "hadiah" berupa injakan di kakinya yang sakit.

Huh, salah sendiri dia mengejeknya keterlaluan, rasakan itu! Biar kakimu tidak sembuh-sembuh sekalian!

Ah iya, karena Drama kelasku baru mulai jam 19.30, sekarang aku boleh main dulu sebentar.

Aku dan anak-anak Sun Garden lainnya mengunjungi Stand-Stand kelas lain.

Hiroto membelikanku banyak sekali snack dan barang-barang lain seperti Plushie, topi, tas, gantungan kunci, dan lain-lain.

Dan Haruya… kan ada kelas yang mengadakan permainan dengan hadiah Plushie berbentuk domba yang manis, dia memenangkan permainan itu… dan memberikan Plushie nya sebagai hadiah untukku…

…..Kok aku jadi malu sendiri ya?

Ukh… Sudahlah! Jangan bicarakan itu!

Ah, Sougo memanggilku, sepertinya sudah waktunya siap-siap untuk drama.

Aku akan post lagi nanti ya

Sampai nanti

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**After the Drama**

**Kamis 3 April 2009  
Pukul 21.00**

Minna, Otsukaresama Deshita (_ _)

Akhirnya Drama kelasku telah berakhir, dan aku bisa langsung melepas Gaun yang memalukan itu (==)

Aku benar-benar malu saat di atas panggung, habis semua anak laki-laki yang menontonnya menyiuliku dan berteriak "Seksi! Seksi!" "Fuusuke maniiis!" "Fuusuke-himeeee!"

Ukh, awas saja mereka besok, akan kuhajar mereka tanpa ampun!

Ehem, oke, sekian dari pelampiasan amarahku yang memuncak.

Drama kami berhasil meraih sukses besar dan bahkan mendapat penghargaan sebagai pertunjukkan terbaik! Aku senang sekali tentunya, Hisui yang membuat cerita drama ini memang hebat (^^)

Aku mendapat banyak sekali Buket Bunga dari penonton, bahkan Hiroto memberiku Buket Bunga mawar dengan berbagai macam warna, aku suka bunga, jadi kuterima dengan senang hati, dan buket bunga yang kusukai…

…buket bunga dari Haruya…/

Aku kaget sekali saat Haruya memberiku buket bunga mawar putih dan di bagian tengahnya mawar biru.

Mawar Biru kan susah sekali di carinya, tapi dia berhasil mendapatkannya dan memberikannya padaku…

Aku benar-benar menyukai buket bunga itu…

…..Ukh, aku jadi malu sendiri.

Oh iya, selain buket bunga, ada juga yang memberiku barang lain seperti Plushie, Sapu tangan, dan barang-barang lainnya.

Untuk yang sudah susah-susah membelikan aku hadiah, Arigatou ya (^^)

Aku akan menjaga barang-barang yang kalian berikan dengan baik, sekali lagi

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Setelah mengganti pakaian, aku juga menonton pertunjukkan dari kelas lainnya, pertunjukkan dari kelas lainnya pun bagus-bagus, yang paling kusuka adalah pertunjukkan Sulap Humor yang dipertunjukkan anak kelas 5.

Padahal mereka adik kelasku, tapi mereka hebat sekali ya (^^)

Dan setelah bermain sepuasnya di Pensi, sekarang aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

Aku lapar sekali, tadi aku tidak sempat makan malam sih, kata Hiroto dia sudah memasakkan makan malam untukku di rumah, jadi ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah.

Oh iya, bagi kalian yang penasaran kenapa Haruya bisa pergi ke Pensi padahal kakinya sakit adalah karena gips nya sudah dilepas tadi siang dan dia sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal lagi, tapi dia belum boleh lari dan main sepak bola sih.

Apakah itu sudah bisa di sebut sembuh ya? Atau baru setengah sembuh?

Ah, yang mana pun terserah, ngomong-ngomong si bodoh Haruya itu sekarang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya, saking nyenyaknya sampai ngorok lagi (==)"

Berisiiiiik!

Huh, lebih baik aku tidur dulu saja, agar tidak teringat terus rasa laparku, lagipula aku juga agak ngantuk karena sibuk terus dari pagi.

Sampai nanti ya Minna

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Night**

**Kamis 3 April 2009  
Pukul 22.00**

Konbanwa, Suzuno Fuusuke desu, aku sudah sampai rumah dan makan malam.

Makan malam hari ini adalah Cream Stew dan Puding susu, dua-duanya kesukaanku (^^) Arigatou ya Hiroto, karena kau sudah membuatkanku makan malam yang lezat.

Berhubung besok sekolahku masuk siang, aku mau bergadang hari ini!

Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menonton semua DVD Naruto The Movie yang kupunya, ditemani dengan Popcorn dan Donat yang dibelikan Hitomiko-nee.

Kebetulan hari ini di Toko Donat tempat biasa kami membeli Donat, ada Donat jenis baru yaitu "Donut Burger", bentuknya memang seperti burger, tapi dagingnya di ganti dengan donat (^^)

Hitomiko-nee membelikan Donut Burger rasa Strawberry untukku (^^)

Rasa lain juga ada, rasa Cokelat untuk Haruya, rasa Green Tea untuk Ryuuji, dan rasa Vanilla untuk Hiroto.

Aku sudah mencicipi satu, rasanya….

….ENAK SEKALI! Baru pertama kali aku makan donat seenak ini! Sepertinya Donut Burger akan menjadi salah satu snack favoritku (^^)

Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan, mulai dari Pensi, Drama, dan Acara Bergadang yang akan kami lakukan saat ini.

Nah minna, sekian post ku untuk hari ini, sampai jumpa besok ya Minna!

Oyasumi

Suzuno Fuusuke

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: **Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Apakah memuaskan? Kalau tidak saia minta maaf ya nyo TTATT Jangan lupa baca and review fic ini~

Sekarang waktunya Balasan Review!

**Chiisai: **Fufu~ sekali-kali uke nya istirahat gak apa-apa dong~ XD Coba aja ya Hiroto jadi kakak saia, saia juga pengen punya kakak yang serba bisa dan ganteng kayak Hiroto~, Hehe, tapi beneran saia stress sendiri loh karena WB, untungnya bisa selesai, Ufufu~ Ore-sama saking hebatnya bisa bikin merinding orang *plak!* Baca and Review chapter ini~

**Saint-Chimaira: **Ayo kita bikin Maid Cafe dengan Fuusuke sebagai Maid nya! *plak!* Ufufu, orang yang pendiam itu biasanya kan bisa mengutarakan perasaannya di situs macam Blog~, kayak saia contohnya *geplak!* Gak apa kok, kalau enaknya manggil Gazel ya nggak apa-apa, tentunya Haruya dong~ Ufufu~ Saia maunya HaruFuu nyo~ sekali HaruFuu tetap HaruFuu~ XD Ini udah update nyo~ Keep read and review~

**Pratama: **Sankyuu~ Fuusuke kan (calon) istri(?)nya Haruya~ jadi harus bisa masak~ *plak!* Makasih jempolnya~ ini udah update, baca and review~

**Nagi: **Ah, Nagi sekarang lagi kuliah di Australia ya, cepet balik nyoooo TTATT Gak apa telat asalkan review~ XD Ah, fic ini emang mengutamakan kehidupan sehari-hari, jadi konfliknya jarang nyo, kalau gak tau mau ngomong apa gak apa-apa kok, saia ini emang terlalu rakus kalau berhubungan dengan review *plak!* Baca and Review ya nyo~

**Nagi -AoFujisaki- SPAzell: **Fuusuke emang imut~ *plak!* Ini dia chapter tentang Pentas seni nya nyo~ semoga suka~ Ini udah lanjut, baca and review~

Sekian ya nyo~ sampai jumpa di Chapter 4~

Our Heart Will Always be a Syncron

Kimagure 'Aya' Author


End file.
